Hinata's Pregnancy, Naruto's Fallacy
by wind scarlett
Summary: Sekuel Naruto's Confession Hiashi's Interference yang masih menceritakan keluarga Naruto dan anak-anak mereka yang sehat dan ceria. Hinata hamil lagi, dan moodnya selalu berubah-ubah! Apa Ayah tidak marah dan ingin memotong-motong tubuhku? Untunglah, ada si bungsu Haruto yang menyelamatkan mereka. Warning OC's. Cover isn't mine.


**Catatan: **sekuel ini dibuat untuk teman manis yang suka banget sama NaruHina, Yourin Yo. Selamat membaca, semoga menikmati, ya. Kalau ada komentar, kritik, atau surat cinta boleh juga dikirim lewat review/flame. Okeh, selamat membaca kalau gitu~

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OC's, AT, dan Future Fic

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's Pregnancy, Naruto's Fallacy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Yuha memainkan tangan mungil adik kecilnya, lalu menatap Uchiha Kiyoshi yang berbaring santai—tepat di sebelah lokasi ia duduk. Belakangan ini teman akrab kakaknya itu sering sekali bermain ke rumah. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan kedatangan Kiyoshi, tapi kakeknya Hiashi tidak suka—bahkan cenderung benci—dengan semua Keluarga Uchiha yang tinggal di ujung desa. Berbagai usaha sudah dikerahkan Hiyashi dan Kiyoshi agar si kakek berubah pikiran. Sayangnya, semua berujung kegagalan yang memalukan. Kemarin kalau tidak salah, Shinkou, kakak sulung Kiyoshi, secara tidak sengaja mengalahkan Hiashi dalam perlombaan igo _persahabatan_ antar keluarga dengan perbedaan angka yang sangat signifikan dan membuat amarah sang kakek semakin membara.

"Yuha, kenapa kau menolak ajakanku kemarin?" Kiyoshi bertanya dengan angkuh, padahal jelas terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya. "Katamu kau mau menjadi istriku di masa depan?"

"Ma.. maafkan aku, Kiyoshi-_nii_… ta… tapi…"

"Hn… apa kamu tidak mau pergi lagi denganku?" Kiyoshi merasa sangat kecewa, tapi gayanya masih saja seperti tidak butuh siapapun. "Memangnya salahku ap—"

"… Yuha bukannya tidak mau, tapi kemarin ia harus menemani ibunya ke desa sebelah untuk membeli _ramen_-_ttebayo_." Naruto muncul dari dalam rumah, lalu mengambil si bungsu dari tangan Yuha. Wajah putrinya langsung memerah dalam sekejap saat melihat kemunculan Naruto, sementara Kiyoshi entah bagaimana masih datar padahal ia sama kalutnya dengan Yuha. Memang hebat para Uchiha dalam mengendalikan emosi.

"Yuha, Chikuwa, dan Hiyashi ikut Kiyoshi saja ke rumah Paman Sasuke, ayah dan ibu akan pergi sebentar dengan Haruto." Sebenarnya ia tidak mau berbesan dengan Sasuke, tapi kalau perkembangannya sudah begini apa boleh buat. Lagipula putrinya Yuha sepertinya ingin sekali dinikahi Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi, salam untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, ya."

"Ehhh…" Kiyoshi ingin mendebat keputusan sesaat Naruto karena ia tahu reaksi ayahnya pasti tidak akan bagus, tapi kata-kata Naruto berikutnya membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apapun bahkan diam-diam bersorak dalam hati.

"Kalau ayah pulang terlalu malam, kalian menginap saja di sana."

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang sudah tersiar kabarnya secara luas, Perumahan Hyuuga adalah perumahan besar yang dihuni oleh Keluarga Kuno Hyuuga, kunon kabarnya sejarah keluarga mereka bisa disusuri sampai ke Sennin Rikudo. Keluarga Inti dan Keluarga Cabang tinggal berdampingan di sana secara diskriminitas dan tidak rukun. Sekalipun Keluarga Cabang bertugas melayani keluarga Inti, tetap saja dalam beberapa hal Keluarga Inti terkadang mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri—itulah mengapa para pembantu dari keluarga lain dipekerjakan untuk tugas tidak bermutu yang remeh. Namun, entah kenapa hari itu tidak terdapat satu pembantu pun, sungguh aneh dan di luar kebiasaan.

"Apanya yang aneh, cepat potong rumput sana, awas kalau memotong pendek-pendek!" Hiashi Hyuuga memerintah Naruto dengan suara lantang. Pantas saja anak-anak tidak boleh dibawa selain si balita, rupanya sang mertua memiliki niatan tersendiri yang terselubung. "Jangan mendumel dalam hati, katakan saja kalau kau mau protes!"

"Ayah, bagaimana rumput mau disiangi kalau tidak dipotong pendek-pendek…" Hanabi, adik Hinata yang baru saja selesai latihan mau tidak mau memberikan masukan. Belakangan ini ia telah menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan Shino—dengar-dengar gosip, Shino mengancam dengan wabah kutu beras agar lamarannya direstui.

"Lagipula Naruto-_nii_ baru saja datang, jangan langsung dikerjai—"

"Masa sudah menjadi Hokage memotong rumput mertua tidak becus? Semua harus rata setinggi 2 centimeter!" Hiashi berkata dengan suara menggelegar, tapi entah bagaimana wajahnya masih tidak berekspresi seperti biasa. "Jangan lama-lama, masih ada aula latihan yang harus dipel, dan tidak boleh pakai _bunshin_!"

Di luar dugaan, Naruto malah tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya, semakin lama ia mengganggap bahwa kekasaran dan ketidakterimaan Hiashi sebagai wujud cinta kepadanya selaku menantu yang kini dianggap. Dulu, awal-awal ia bermain ke Rumah Hyuuga, _boro-boro_ Hiashi sudi menatapnya. Melirik sepatunya saja tidak mau—ditendang jauh-jauh malah.

"Baiklah ayah, jangan khawatir! Semua pasti beres-_ttebayo_!"

"Anakku hanya Hinata! Haru-_chan_, jangan merangkak di sana!"

Haruto malah tertawa-tawa sambil mencabuti rumput di samping ayahnya, sesekali berguling-guling kesenangan. Bayi kecil yang gemuk dan menggemaskan dengan raut wajah mirip Neji itu mendorong-dorong Naruto, lalu menyebar rumput ke segala arah.

"A… akeee…" Haruto memanggil kakeknya, lalu mencabuti rumput panjang dekat kakinya yang gemuk. "A… akeee…"

"Jangan, Haru-_chan_!"

Hinata tertawa melihat ayahnya yang sudah payah melarang Haruto bermain rumput, tapi tidak digubris sedikitpun. Haruto memang paling suka bermain dengan tanaman, asalkan diawasi atau cacing pun akan ditelannya. Dipikirnya, cacing itu pasti sama dengan _ramen_ yang biasa disantap oleh ayah dan kakaknya.

"Ayo kita mencabut rumput bersama-sama-_ttebayo_~!"

"Hei, jangan disemangati! Haru-_chan_, pakai topi ini!" Hiashi berteriak keras dan menghampiri ayah anak Uzumaki yang sibuk bergelut rumput itu. "Anak manis harus memakai topi biar tidak tersengat matahari, ya! Haru-_chan_, jangan berlari, hei!"

**.**

**.**

Malam itu bulan bersinar sangat terang, suasana yang cocok untuk meminum teh yang baru saja diseduh dengan air panas. Naruto tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan manja dalam pangkuan Hinata, seraya mengusap-usap perut Hinata yang membesar. Baru tiga bulan tetapi kandungan sang istri sudah sebesar ini, takutnya Hinata melahirkan kembar—bukannya tidak bahagia sih, tentu saja ia selalu menerima kehadiran anggota keluarga terbaru dalam hidupnya… namun beban dan tanggung jawabnya bukan main susahnya.

_Err, masih ada bunshin sih, tapi tanggung jawab merawat anak 'kan bukan hanya sampai di sana, mana katanya di Suna sedang digalakkan program 5 anak cukup… apa jangan-jangan Shikamaru dan Sai juga ingin membuat program yang sama di Konoha? Nanti yang paling enak Sasuke, dong, mendapat pengecualian. _ Naruto sedikit cemberut sebal, dunia sungguh tak adil. Klan Uzumaki 'kan juga sama punahnya, kenapa hanya Klan Uchiha yang diistimewakan? _Tunggu, apa selain Yuha, Sasuke sekeluarga juga berkomplot untuk menarik Chikuwa dalam keluarga mereka? Apa jadinya bila sharingan dipadukan dengan byaakugan? Tahu repot begini aku lebih baik memprogram anak lelaki saja…_

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, suamiku?" Suara halus dan lembut Hinata istrinya menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya yang sedikit menyimpang ketika membayangkan _byakuugan_ digabung dengan _sharingan._ "Apa ayah tadi keterlaluan mengerjaimu?"

"Ah, bu-bukan itu kok, aku tadi sedang memikirkan anak-anak kita-ttebayo~" Naruto sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Rasanya sudah lama tidak berduaan seperti ini, ya…"

"Biasanya pada jam seperti ini Yuha dan Chikuwa tengah minta dibuatkan segelas susu hangat, lalu Hiyashi menyeduh _ramen_ instan di dapur. Haru tengah memelukmu, suamiku."

"… dan sekarang kita hanya berdua." Naruto tersenyum nakal, lalu mengecup jemari istrinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengenang masa lampau saat—"

"Aku masih ingat saat kau berkata bahwa Sakura adalah kekasihmu di depan ayah mertua." Mendadak Hinata menekuk wajahnya, membuat Naruto pucat pasi. "Ka.. kau memang sangat menyukai Sakura sejak dulu…"

_AHHHH, SIALLL! BEGINILAH HORMON WANITA HAMIL… KOK CEMBURUAN MENDADAK-TTEBAYO?!_

"Untunglah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha…"

Naruto merasa sangat gugup dalam pangkuan Hinata. Ia tidak mampu bergerak maupun mengatakan apapun. Habisnya, apapun akan salah… mana ia berada di pangkuan Hinata, mana bisa kabur?

"Aku terkadang bertanya-tanya kenapa kau menikahiku, apa aku ini cadangan buatmu?"

_CADANGAN BAGAIMANA NIH? CINTA MANA ADA CADANGAN SEGALA…_

"Hinata sayang, ehmm… hanya kamu yang berada di hatiku." Naruto berusaha menghibur dengan jantung berdebar luar biasa keras. Seingatnya Hinata menjadi sangat pencemburu dan pengekang saat ia tengah hamil Hiyashi dulu sekali. "Aku menikahimu karena aku menginginkan kau berada di sisiku setiap waktu, menyambutku sewaktu aku pulang-ttebayo~"

_OKE, SEPERTINYA JAWABANNYA SANGAT BAGUS DAN DIPLOMATIS._

"Kau berbohong."

Naruto kok mendadak ingin membotaki kepalanya karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungguh, apa sih yang merasuki Hinata, _apa ini sejenis virus? Kalau bisa jangan sering-sering_… "Kalau tidak percaya belah saja dadaku, hanya ada kau di sana."

"Kau gombal."

_Walau menjijikan, tapi gombal adalah salah satu jurus paling mematikan dalam Icha Icha Tactics versi terbaru yang belakangan ini disebarkan Kakashi-sensei untuk para bapak rumah tangga. _Naruto menyengir lebar, "aku hanya mencintaimu…"

"Ah, kau hanya menghibu—"

CUPPPP~!

Hinata terkesigap saat Naruto bangun dengan kecepatan kilat, dan mencium bibirnya dengan mesra. Kedua pipinya bersemu semakin merah saat tangan Naruto mulai meraih pinggangnya, dan memeluknya. Jantungnya berdegup tak teratur, bagai kapal yang terombang-ambing di tengah badai dan tak tentu arah. Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, perlahan ciumannya pindah ke seluruh wajah Hinata—membuat istrinya itu mendesah pelan.

Rasanya sudah lama… lama sekali.

"… kenapa kau tidak mengalungkan kedua tanganmu di leherku?" Naruto berhenti mencium istrinya, lalu menyeringai mesum. "Ayolah, Hinata~"

Dengan sedikit licik, Naruto berhasil mengubah mood sensitif wanita hamil yang sangat cemburuan ke dalam _mode_ menyenangkan dan mau diajak bekerja sama. Memang benar, sudah lama mereka tidak berdua saja dan menghabiskan waktu dengan romantis sehingga ketika mendapat waktu berdua seperti ini rasanya ingin sekali waktu berhenti seketika.

"Tapi, rasanya aneh kalau Ayah tidak marah saat mendengar kau hamil lagi. Kukira aku akan dipotong-potong dan dimasukkan ke rawa buaya." Naruto memamerkan cengirannya yang khas, mengelus dagu Hinata. "Akhirnya dia menerimaku, juga, ya?"

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada Haru, suamiku." Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

Haruto, bayi yang kini nyaris setahun itu menangis pelan di pelukan Hiashi. Padahal sudah diberikan susu, tapi rupanya Haru minta digendong sampai tertidur—dan Hiashi sangat memanjakan cucu termudanya yang ia sayangi. Kedua anak perempuannya sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri, dan ia merasa agak, eh sangat kesepian. Bukan maksudnya menindas menantunya, tapi apa boleh buat... ia merasa kesepian sih.

"Wah, Haru-_chan_, kalau mau ngompol harusnya bilang dulu…" Hiashi meringis saat yukata kesayangannya terkena ompol, sedangkan yang bersangkutan malah tertawa tanpa dosa. "Ehhh, kalau mau… waaahhhh…"

Dengan langkah seribu Hiashi mengungsikan Haru ke toilet terdekat sebelum _bom organik pemusnah popok _milik bayi kecil itu meledak di tempat.

"KENAPA KAMAR MANDI MALAH TERKUNCI?!"

**.**

**.**

Hiashi bersumpah sambil mengganti yukata kesayangannya, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal ini terjadi untuk kedua kali.

**.**

**.**

Sejak pertama kali menikah, Sasuke Uchiha menempati rumah tempat tinggalnya dulu, bertekad akan membangun lembaran baru yang menyenangkan di Konoha. Ia menolak lamaran Karin, Mei Terumi, dan siapalah yang berambut pirang panjang itu demi menikahi Sakura. Ia memang agak kaget bahwa setiap orang dapat memaafkan dosanya dan menerimanya kembali, tapi tidak sekaget saat ia pulang bersama ketiga muridnya setelah menjalankan misi di Amegakure, Hatake Gin, Hatake Rin, dan Uzumaki Hiyashi, dan menemukan Yuha, putri Naruto sedang terlelap di kamar Kiyoshi sambil bergandengan tangan. Si kecil Chikuwa tidur di antara mereka.

Sudah lama ia tahu bahwa putra yang satu itu menyukai keluarga Uzumaki yang ceria. Tidak diduga hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. _Hn, bagus juga selera putranya… _

"Kata Ayah, aku juga disuruh menginap di rumah _sensei_," Hiyashi nyengir lebar. "Dan aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kepalaku belum diusap-usap oleh Ayah-_ttebayo_."

"Ayah juga bilang sebaiknya aku menginap malam ini bersama Rin. Katanya Ayah mau berdua saja bersama Ibu." Gin berkata dengan wajah malas. "_Sensei_, boleh jika makan paginya nanti _ramen_ rasa terung?"

"_Ramen_ rasa original saja! Atau _ramen_ spesial dengan _tonkatsu-ttebayo_!"

**.**

**.**

"Hn, tunggu pembalasanku, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Okelah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kalau ada kritik, saran, atau apalah silahkan kasih saja, ya. Semoga kalian terhibur membaca ini. Oke, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~!**


End file.
